


Cave Woman

by misbehavingvigilante



Series: Marvel Spookytober Prompts 2019 [30]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Noir
Genre: Halloween Costumes, M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 05:34:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21248279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misbehavingvigilante/pseuds/misbehavingvigilante
Summary: The flapper outfit had gone well, overwhelming well if Tony did say so himself and thus it had only encouraged him to do more now that Steve had opened the floodgates with his support. What once was between him and Jan was no longer, and there was a certain amount of pleasure he got in dressing up for Steve.





	Cave Woman

**Author's Note:**

> [{Join me for the spook}](https://marvelspookytoberprompts.tumblr.com/post/188006745165/click-to-see-a-better-quality-of-the-prompts)
> 
> Day 30 - Cave Woman

The flapper outfit had gone well, overwhelming well if Tony did say so himself and thus it had only encouraged him to do more now that Steve had opened the floodgates with his support. What once was between him and Jan was no longer, and there was a certain amount of pleasure he got in dressing up for Steve.

He could probably afford to splurge on real fur, or get the real genuine article but Steve wouldn’t be happy with the price tag, so Tony went for a faux fur lookalike for his costume.

Halloween costumes only really started to become things that adults wore with the avenue of mass produced costumes making it trendier if one wasn’t keen on sewing up their own costume. Not that Tony had gone that route, he could have simply but with what he was after he needed a tailored hand and Jan was the only one he trusted wholeheartedly.

So she had thought nothing of making up a little two piece costume for him. The inside of the costume was a sleek, soft material that felt like bliss against his skin, while faux fur could look the part, Tony didn’t really care how it felt against his skin not that Jan hadn’t been up for the challenge.

Tony had chosen a simple brown, rather than to mock any spots or patterns that might have occurred on animals furs, sometimes simple was best, and well, ideally he wouldn’t be wearing this very long. Or it would get stained and he didn’t really want Jan to spend too much work on something that might very well get ruined in one’s evening times. Despite how fun said evening would no doubt be.

He’d made Jan sew up a two piece outfit rather than altogether, he wanted to do something different after last time. Though that dress had look good on him, there were benefits to things being separate rather whole. 

The top was an off the shoulders piece that ended well above just above his waist as if a full shirt had been cropped, but the hemline was present thus there was no fraying threads left hanging. Even if in Tony’s opinion that would have only added to the look, he was not one to argue with Jan when she had a vision for a piece. It wasn’t wise.

The skirt was as if it was miniature sized with how much skin it showed off. The fur covered most of it, aside from the thin fabric that tied it together. That had been made that way for easy removal because Jan knew him so well he hadn’t even had to request it as a feature.

It tied at the hips, leaving an asymmetrical cut on one of his thighs, just barely covering him up entirely with how short the skirt was given he wasn’t wearing anything underneath but that was part of the fun.

“Cave woman?” Steve asked from bed, clearly not unpleased with how hungrily he was looking him over. Tony was pleased at that, he knew Steve also liked when he dressed up, knowing some part of it was also because Steve didn’t think he’d ever find someone who would dress up for him.

Much less find him sexually appealing, thankfully he had mostly trained Steve out of the latter thus far.

“A sexy cave woman.” Tony corrected because there was a difference, and well, it was honest, too. There was nothing historical about this.

“You’re always sexy.” Steve laughed. “Did anyone actually dress like that?”

“Probably not.” Any kind of fabrics would degrade quickly so what their ancestors wore was probably not the same, and would be dependent on several factors but given the lack of resources, little they could make of it but from plants and animals. Given that some of the warmest material around came from animals, it really wasn’t a stretch that with their hunting and gathering ways that they wouldn’t wear the furs of animals. “Hope that’s not a turn off for you.”

“Nothing about you turns me off.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you wanna chat, I'm on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/thiefoftruth26).


End file.
